leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Irelia/@comment-76.110.227.87-20121118145209
SLIGHTLY reduce her AD values Reduce her armor values Reduce her health values Increase Bladesurge's cooldown at later levels. I'm a regular Irelia player, and I'm getting really sick of hearing people complain about her being OP. Irelia honestly is probably my favorite champion, and I've been playing her for a long time; all of this complaining and hate is truthfully getting me very concerned that the higher-ups will take action and either nerf her to unusability or remove her completely. The changes I listed above are the best changes I could think of to reduce her overall power but maintain her purpose and base playstyle. If you play Irelia correctly you wouldn't feel the changes very much, but if you play her like a buttscrub and assume she's OP you'll be punished. I say that because I believe that a lot of the flak Irelia's getting is because people either don't know how to play her or don't know how to play against her. Irelia is, as far as I can tell, an all-in champion. Bladesurge can't jump to allies, unlike Jax's Leapstrike or Katarina's Shunpo. Her only escape is her Tenacity and summoner spells, but with enough applied CC these can either be rendered void or at least make the Tenacity unnoticable. E is her one CC, and it usually works to help the user apply her W better (and even when she uses it to escape, it's a single target spell; the other person can chase her down long enough to let both of you get the kill). Irelia's only real offense comes from Hiten Style, since without it her opposing laner can usually outdamage her with ease (unless the opposing laner is really behind). Activating Hiten at the right time can win you the trade, activating it at the wrong time is very, very bad. As with almost any other opponent, playing against Irelia (or even with Irelia) requires you to know your own strengths and also for you to know you're opponent's strengths. The key to fighting her is to get her to commit to a fight which she doesn't have a guarentee of winning. Anyway, this is where the changes I listed above come in. Slightly reduce her AD values, because she should be getting her damage from Hiten (but she still needs an AA) (also, her AD might be fine where it is, I'm not exactly savvy with those kinds of numbers). Reduce her armor and health values because if she can get damage from her kit where other champions have to buy the same damage, then incentivise building defense on Irelia (which good Irelias already do). Increase Bladesurge's cooldown at later levels to once and for all shut up those people who complain about Irelia spamming Q, and also to make using Bladesurge more of a commitment. I might have had trouble organizing all of my thoughts on this issue, so sorry for that. Just remember that I say this as a regular Irelia player who simply likes playing the champion regardless of winrates or pro picks. I think Irelia is just fine where she is, but if there have to be changes, those are the ones I'd make simply because I dislike seeing people complain about this champion and dislike people who play her because they think she's overpowered. Thanks for reading.